Sœur Mystérieuse
by AlomaAoki
Summary: Après la mort du membre de l'Akatsuki à plusieurs cœurs, Kukuzu, une jeune fille viendra s'installer à Konoha. Elle finira par changer l'histoire des Shinobis (Ninjas). Découvrez qui est-elle et ses pouvoirs.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rêve et rencontre

C'était un soir tout comme les autres, les ninjas travaillant le jour rentrent chez eux et ceux de la nuit les remplacent, les magasins commencent à fermer leurs portent tandis que d'autres commencent à ouvrir. C'est ici dans le grande place du village se trouve un appartement où dormait notre fameux baka* qui dormait dans son lit faisant un rêve étrange. Il était dans un monde vide et blanc puis il vit deux ombre au loin. Il reconnut une ombre féminin et l'autre masculine. Il se raprocha de ces 2 ombres avec méfiance. "Akatsuki ?!", pensa-t-il. Si c'était l'Akatsuki, il alla devenir sans pitié. Il s'était ensuite souvenu de la mort d'Asuma qui avait était assassiné par 2 membres de l'Akatsuki : l'un avait plusieurs cœurs et s'appelait Kakuzu et l'autre, qui était un être immortel, nommé Hidan. Sa rage fut visible dans ses yeux qui devenaient rouges carmins : les même yeux que ceux de Kyubi. Il entendit la voix chaleureuse de la femme et se calma aussitôt sans raison. Il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà connu mais il n'arrivait point à se souvenir puis il vit les 2 personnes. Il s'agissait de sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, chevaux rouges et longs, descendante du clan Uzumaki et son père, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. Naruto, lui, était choqué et à la fois heureux d'apprendre qu'il a des parents et fils d'un Hokage. Mais il en voulait un peu à ses parents car c'est eux qui ont scellé Kyubi dans son corps. Alors ses parents lui expliquèrent la naissance de Naruto, le moment où Kyubi a attaqué le village, la mort de ses parents, tout de se qui s'est passé ce jour-là. A la grande surprise de Naruto, les parents lui dit qu'il avait une sœur mais qu'ils ne savaient pas où elle était. Il s'agissait d'une mission pour Naruto qui accepta. Il voulait être avec sa vrai famille et n'abandonnerai pas sans avoir trouver des piste ou des indices. Puis il vit ses parents qui commençaient à s'évaporer en des milliers de particules jaune dorées.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un au revoir, Naruto, lui dit Minato.  
\- Tu as tellement grandi, Naruto, en lui prenant dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Nous t'aimeront toujours toi et ta sœur, dit les parents avant de disparaître.

Après cette rencontre, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et il se rendit compte qu'il souriait. Il sentit aussi ses joues humides et compris qu'il pleurait de joie. Il a enfin pu avoir une réponse à sa question de "Est-ce que j'ai au moins des parents ?". Il se recoucha, les bras derrière la tête et pensa. Il a aussi remarqué qu'il était plus fatigué et qui avait utilisé trop de chakra dans sa rencontre avec ses parents. Où se trouvait sa sœur ? Qui est-elle ? Son apparence ? C'est avec toutes ses questions, qu'il se rendormit pour commencer la mission que lui avait donné ses parents.

* * *

*Traduction :

Baka : Idiot, imbécile


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle arrivante

_Précédemment :_

 _Il a aussi remarqué qu'il était plus fatigué et qui avait utilisé trop de chakra dans sa rencontre avec ses parents. Où se trouvait sa sœur ? Qui est-elle ? Son apparence ? Avec tout ses questions qu'il se rendormir pour commencer la mission que lui avait donné ses parents._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la sortie principale du village. Il y avait peu de monde au village, tout le monde dormait, après tout, il était 6h30 du matin. Les deux gardiens, Izumo et Kotetsu, restèrent à leur postes, en baillant toutes les 5 secondes avec les larmes aux yeux (genre quand t'es fatigué, tu as parfois les larmes en yeux après avoir bailler). Ils se plaignaient de leur horaires et aperçurent au loin une silhouette se rapprocher du village. Arrivée à l'entrée du village, les deux hommes bloquèrent le passage et remarquèrent que cette personne portait une cape, ils ne pouvaient ni l'identifier ni savoir son apparence. Ils étaient vigilants depuis les ravages de l'Ajkatsuki. Les 5 principaux villages avaient décidé de se méfier de chaque individu car des civils ou n'importe qui pouvait être un espion de l'Akatsuki. Et depuis, ils ont décidé de donner aux autres principaux villages, les noms, professions de chaque civils, ninjas, commerçant, habitants de leur village d'origine. Ses noms se trouvent dans les feuilles se trouvant dans la table ou se trouvaient récemment les 2 gardiens. Il y avait aussi les listes de certaines personnes qui venait pour divers raisons (familiale, mission, commerce, tourisme). Ils trouvèrent cela bien étrange qu'une personne venait très tôt le matin et ne fut pas signaler dans leur liste. Pensant que c'était l'Akatsuki, ils décidèrent de se méfier puis de l'interroger.

\- Kimi wa dare* ? lui demanda Izumo, méfiant. Mais la personne ne lui répondait guère.  
\- Kotaete* ! s'exclama Kotatsu, ou sinon, on va devoir te capturer !  
\- Watashi wa Suna no shinobi-desu*, lui répondit la personne. Je suis Natsumi, c'est marquer sur la liste d'aujourd'hui.

Sans la quitter des yeux, Izumo, vérifie dans sa liste les personnes de Suna et vit son nom dans la liste. Elle était juste venue plus tôt. Kotatsu vérifie la liste que tenait son ami et lui dit de signer puis de passer. La jeune femme fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé puis se dirigea vers le bureau de la 5e Hokage. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit 1 minute sans réponse. Pensant qu'elle était absente et mit sa main sur le poignée pour vérifier mais...

\- Kimi wa dare* ?! cria une personne avec colère et dégoût comme si Natsumi n'était pas du tout la bienvenue.  
\- Hai* ? dit-elle en regardant la nouvelle venue confusément.

La ninja de Suna vit une femme avec les cheveux bruns foncés courts en tenant contre elle un cochon. Elle vit avec confusion, la colère et le dégoût dans le visage de Shizune.

\- Tu es le pervers d'Hokage-sama ?! cria-t-elle en colère. Tu devrais avoir honte !

La jeune fille regarda Shizune avec choc. De quelle pervers ?! Elle ?! Elle ne comprenait pas la situation. Puis elle sauta en arrière en faisant un salto arrière car elle sentit des pas bruyants et rapides se diriger vers la porte depuis l'intérieur du bureau. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et très rapidement avec violence que Natsumi ne vit même pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle le comprit que quand elle entendit l'impact de la porte contre le mur en face de la porte. La porte était complètement... massacrée. On pouvait voir que la porte se plia un peu en deux, elle comprit que la personne, dont qu'elle va bientôt considérer comme un monstre, a frappé au centre de la porte avec force. La porte avait atterri sur le mur d'en face dont il s'est formé un cratère. Natsumi pensa qu'elle avait de la chance de survivre en voyant le mur et eu presque de la pitié pour la porte et le mur. Mais elle ne put s'en réjouir quand elle vit le visage de Tsunade, la 5e Hokage, en colère. Elle recula d'un pas avec un sueur froide sur sa joue se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Tsunade empoigna le col de la cape de la jeune fille et la souleva. A ce moment là, Tsunade ne savait pas que la personne qu'elle suspectait d'être le pervers recherché était une fille à cause de la cape qu'elle portait. Après tout, Tsunade et Shizune pensèrent qu'"il" portait une cape pour pas qu'on voit son apparence. Natsumi leva ses deux mains au niveau de ses épaules en signe de défense. Ce bruit avait alerté Kakashi et Yamato qui courrait vers la source du bruit et virent la scène. Ils s'étaient mis en position de combat au cas où si "il" s'enfuyait en utilisant la force.

\- Je ne suis pas ce que vous pensez, Hokage-sama, plaida Natsumi  
\- Teme*, arrête de mentir. J'ai vais te massacrer ! menaça Tsunade, rouge de colère, et levant le poing pour la frapper.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut "le" frapper, elle s'arrêta en pleine action en voyant qu'elle ne tenait que la cape. Le "pervers" avait disparu et vit une silhouette derrière. Chacun montra son choc et son étonnement en voyant une personne féminine ressemblant à quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement bien. C'était une adolescente ayant des cheveux blondes et longs jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes. Elle a les yeux bleus ciels et elle portait la tenue exacte de Naruto sauf qu'elle portait une jupe avec de bottes.

\- Naruto / Naruto-kun ?! cria les adultes.

* * *

* Traduction :

Kimi wa dare : Qui est-tu  
Kotaete : Répond (c'est plus un ordre)  
Watashi wa Suna no shinobi : Je suis (pour une fille, car il y a pour les hommes : Ore wa et Boku wa est mixte) une ninja de Suna  
Hai : Oui (mais là dans ce contexte ça signifie plus "Hein")  
Teme : Enfoiré


	3. Chapitre 3 : Passé et vérité

_Précédemment :_

 _\- Teme*, arrête de mentir. J'ai vais te massacrer ! menaça Tsunade, rouge de colère, et levant le poing pour la frapper._

 _Mais lorsqu'elle voulut "le" frapper, elle s'arrêta en pleine action en voyant qu'elle ne tenait que la cape. Le "pervers" avait disparu et vit une silhouette derrière. Chacun montra son choc et son étonnement en voyant une personne féminine ressemblant à quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement bien. C'était une adolescente ayant des cheveux blondes et longs jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes. Elle a les yeux bleus ciels et elle portait la tenue exacte de Naruto sauf qu'elle portait une jupe avec de bottes._

 _\- Naruto / Naruto-kun ?! cria les adultes._

* * *

Sa tenue : allez sur skyrock . com (je met des espaces pour éviter que le site efface le nom automatiquement mais pour le lien vous mettez pas d'espace) puis vous cherchez Manga-Fic-Aloma-Aoki, après dans le sommaire il y aura le lien du chapitre 3 avec une image ( _Imaginez la avec des cheveux lâchés et longues avec les yeux bleus ciels. Elle n'a les trucs de moustaches sur les joues comme pour Naruto)_

* * *

Chacun ne pouvait dire un mot et on voyait bien leurs visages exprimant le choc. Naruto, était une fille ?! Et elle était le stalker de Tsunade ?!

\- Watashi wa Naruto janai* ! s'écrai Natsumi.  
\- Ja, anata wa dare hontōni* ? demanda Kakashi, déconcerté.  
\- Watashi wa Namikaze Natsumi, Suna no shinobi*, lui répondit Natsumi  
\- Namikaze ?! Ce clan de vent ?! s'exclama Shizune.  
\- Oui ! ^^ répondit Natsumi, heureuse.  
\- Suna no shinobi*? lui demanda Tsunade.  
\- Oui, je viens d'arriver au village, donc je ne suis pas le "pervers" dont vous aviez mentionner plus tôt.  
\- Gomen*, on t'a pris pour une personne proche, s'excusa Yamato.  
\- Uzumaki Naruto, deshou* ?  
\- Naruto no Koto shiteru* ? lui demande Shizune.  
\- Oui et non. Mais j'aimerais vous en dire plus mais en privé car on va attirer des personnes, leur dit-elle tout en regardant la porte et le cratère. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir... -_-""  
\- Mais tu y as survécu, lui dit Tsunade. Tu dois être quelqu'un de spécial.  
\- Un peu, mais je reconnais bien Tsunade-sama. Vous avez vite compris. ^^  
\- Ton chakra est étrangement identique à celui de Naruto, remarqua Kakashi.  
\- Je voudrais en parler en privé.

Natsumi remit sa cape et demanda d'aller parler chez Jiraya. Chacun avait ses propres questions comme qui est-elle ou comment elle connaissait Jiraya. Tsunade pensa que Jiraya est très connu dans le monde de Shinobi (Ninja) vu qu'il était un des 3 Sannins. Ils décidèrent d'aller chez Jiraya et sonnèrent à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Chacun ont compris que Jiraya dormait. Tsunade décida de frapper la porte qui partit vers le mur d'en face avec le même cratère que celui de tout à l'heure. Ce bruit alerta Jiraya qui se réveilla et descendit. Il vit avec confus Tsunade en colère

\- Jiraya, réponds quand on sonne à la porte ! cria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied.  
\- Gomen*, s'excusa Jiraya.

Shizune expliqua la situation à Jiraya car Tsunade était sur le point d'assassiner Jiraya. Celui-ci comprit la situation et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Jiraya qui était encore endormi rassembla petit à petit les informations données par Shizune puis s'exclama avec choc et aussi avec une idée perverse...

\- Cette fille, Natsumi, elle ressemble à Naruto ?! s'écria Jiraya.

Pour lui répondre à sa question, Natsumi baissa sa capuche et montra son visage. Au lieu du choc et de l'étonnement, elle vit Jiraya dans une grosse flaque de sang. Tsunade le frappa en lui criant de "Kono Hentai* !". Natsumi laissa un petit rire forcé.

\- Maintenant, que vous le dites, c'est quoi cette histoire de pervers, Shizune-san ? lui demanda Natsumi, curieuse.

Après tout, elle fut accusé à tort et failli mourir. Elle eut encore quelques frissons en se souvenant de la porte et le mur.

\- Une rumeur disait qu'un pervers suivait Tsunade-sama et qu'elle aussi ressentait qu'on l'observait. Donc on a décidé de faire quoi hier qu'aujourd'hui elle ira se promener en maillot de bain pour l'attirer. Et quand je t'ai vue...  
\- Nani* ?! Tsunade en maillot de bain ?! Pourquoi on m'a rien dit ?! Je t'ai pourtant constamment observer ! cria Jiraya.  
\- Hai*? dit Kakashi, Yamato et Natsumi en même temps  
\- Jiraya-sama était le pervers de Tsunade-sama ?! cria Shimizu, choquée.

Avant même que Jiraya pouvait dire un mot, il sentit derrière lui, une aura très sombre et maléfique. Il comprit et tremblait avec des sueurs froides dans tout son corps.

\- Jiraya... murmura Tsunade énervé. Kono Hentai* !

Elle l'envoya Jiraya à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un cratère.

\- Kakashi-senseï, vous avez un Hokage... très spécial... dit-elle en regardant Jiraya.  
\- Oui, très spécial... lui répondit, sans se rendre compte qu'elle lui avait appelé "Sensei*"

Puis ils se remirent dans le salon avec un Jiraya a 3 bosses sur sa tête.

\- Watashi wa Namikaze Natsumi*, je suis la fille de Namikaze Minato, le 4e Hokage, se présenta Natsumi  
\- Hai* ? dit les autres adultes.  
\- Minna-san* ? demanda Natsumi.

"Je crois qu'ils ont déconnecté" pensa-t-elle.

\- Nani* ?! cria les adultes.  
\- Mais tu viens du village de Suna ?! demanda Tsunade.

Chacun avec les mêmes questions et réactions.

\- En faites, lors de la naissance de Naruto, je suis née juste après lui, expliqua la blonde.  
\- Jumeaux ?! cria encore une fois les adultes.  
\- Oui, je vais tous vous dire après les questions car en expliquant j'aurais sûrement répondu à une grande partie de vos questions.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Lors que mon père a voulu en fermer Kyubi, il l'a scellé en moi et Naruto en parti égal. A ce moment-là, le père de Gaara qui était le 4e Kazekage, m'a emmené à Suna sous la demande du 3e Hokage. Les jumeaux devaient être séparés pour éviter d'avoir 2 Kyubi au même endroit si on perdait le contrôle. Donc je suis un Jinckûriki, mais j'ai vécu à Suna en tant qu'une fille normale. J'ai juste eu des visions de ce qu'à vécu Naruto pendant que je dormais.  
\- Toutes les nuits ? demanda Jiraya.  
\- Oui, ensuite quand Gaara est devenu le 5e Kazekage, il a fini par apprendre la vérité sur moi et a décidé à ce que je devienne un ninja de Konoha et aussi pour les retrouvailles de mon frère.  
\- Tu veux pas le faire maintenant ? demanda Shizune.  
\- Non, je veux qu'on sache la vérité quand l'Akatsuki se montrera. Personne ne sait sur moi donc même si ils ont Naruto, ils ne peuvent avoir Kyubi en entier vu que l'autre moitié est avec moi. Seul les 5e Kage, seront au courant prochainement. Et je pourrais les attaquer par surprise.  
\- C'est vrai, que je n'avais pas vu cela sous un autre angle, réfléchit Yamato.  
\- Tu as déjà perdu le contrôle ? demanda Kakashi.  
\- Non, on est même amis.  
\- Pardon ?! demanda Shizune.  
\- Naruto a le côté "maléfique" de Kyubi tandis que je possède un Kyubi plutôt sympa et gentil, donc je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle. C'est pourquoi le 4e Kazekage a accepté la demande du 3e Hokage.  
\- Mais pourquoi, je ne suis au courant de rien ? se demanda Tsunade.

\- Pour cacher mon existence, mon nom ne se trouve pas dans les archives de Konoha et le 3e Hokage avait l'intention de le dire au prochain Hokage la vérité cachée sur l'attaque de Kyubi, il y a 16 ans de cela. Mais Sarutobi-sama fut.., raconta-t-elle avec tristesse.

Chacun comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et ne rajouta plus rien. L'atmosphère devient un peu lugubre en se souvenant de la mort du 3e Hokage. Tsunade décida de revenir à la conversation principale...

\- Tu devrais avoir une demande ou une lettre de Gaara avec toi, j'imagine, demanda Tsunade.  
\- Oui, dit-elle avant de faire une série de gestes.

Il y eut de la fumée avant de voir un parchemin violet sur les mains de Natsumi. Elle donna à Tsunade qu'elle le lit.

\- Je vois, dit-elle doucement. Je vais m'occuper des papiers pour toi. Tu sera un Jounin, tu t'occupera d'un trio de Genin.  
\- Vraiment ? Arigatoo* ! Mais pouvez-vous me mettre Namikaze Natsumi, je veux pas que les amis de Naruto et surtout Shikamaru de découvrir ma véritable identité si vous mettez Uzumaki.  
\- D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas. Je vais te laisser avec ton parrain. Kakashi et Yamato, vous êtes libres aujourd'hui.  
\- Hai*, dit-ils en partant.

Tsunade parti avec Shizune et Tonton. Natsumi état dans le salon avec Jiraya qui était silencieux pendant les explications. Il y eut un silence gêné.

\- Natsumi, rompit-il le silence et la regardant avec déception, regret et tristesse à la fois. Dire que j'ai cru que Naruto était la chose qu'avait laissé Minato et Kushina.

Il se leva et s'avança vers Natsumi.

\- Gomen*, s'excusa Natsumi, mais j'avais peur qu'on ne me croyait pas à l'époque avec mes rêves.

Elle fut surprise quand elle senti des bras autour d'elle. Elle s'attandait à ce qu'on lui gronde dessus pour avoir rien dit. Elle sentit aussi des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? pleure-t-il, je ne te laisserai plus seule. Je te protégerai toi et Naruto. Je te le promets, Natsumi.  
\- Jiraya-san...  
\- Tu peux pleurer, si tu en a envie. Je suis là pour vous deux, vous savez.

Natsumi fini par craquer et pleura dans les bras de son parrain.

\- J'avais peur. J'étais seule à Suna, je ne connaissait même pas ma famille, avoua-t-elle.  
\- Tu n'es plus seule, lui rassura en lui caressant la tête.

Plus loin, on voyait ce qui étaient parti tout à l'heure, les observer de loin.

\- Happy End, dit Yamto.  
\- Je suis content pour ces deux-là, dit Shimizu.

Chacun souriait. Mais ils savaient, ce sera aussi le début d'un très long combat avec Natsumi

* * *

* Tradution :  
Watashi wa Naruto janai : Je ne suis pas Naruto  
Ja, anata wa dare hontōni : Alors, qui es-tu vraiment  
Watashi wa Namikaze Natsumi, Suna no shinobi : Je suis Namikaze Natsumi, un ninja de Suna  
Suna no shinobi : Un ninja de Suna  
Gomen : Désolé  
deshou : N'est-ce pas ou non ? (le non est plus utilisé dans une phrase interrogative)  
Naruto no Koto shiteru : Tu connais Naruto  
Kono Hentai : Espèce de pervers  
Nani : Quoi  
Hai : Oui, mais dans ce contexte (lors d'une révélation d'un nouvelle choquante) ça veut plus dire "Pardon ?!" ou "Hein ?!")  
Minna-san : Tout le monde  
Arigatoo : Merci


	4. Namikaze Natsumi

Pour mieux savoir à quoi elle ressemble : allez sur skyrock . com (je met des espaces pour éviter que le site efface le nom automatiquement mais pour le lien vous mettez pas d'espace) puis vous cherchez Manga-Fic-Aloma-Aoki, après dans le sommaire il y aura le lien de sa présentation (Natsumi Namikaze) avec plusieurs images.

* * *

Nom : Uzumaki ou Namikaze, mais préfère Namikaze  
Prénom : Natsumi  
Age : 16 ans  
Famille : Père (Minato Namikaze), mère (Kushina Uzumaki), frère jumeau (Naruto)  
Apparence : Cheveux longs et blonds, yeux bleus clairs comme son frère  
Caractère : Gentille, honnête, énergique, souvent effrayante, forte, intelligente, souvent baka*, un peu tête en l'air  
Village natale : Konoha  
Village pendant son enfance : Suna  
Village maintenant : Konoha  
Techniques : Jinckuriki de Kyubi, utilise des sceaux, connait les entourages de Naruto, utilise le Futon mieux que Naruto, connaît aussi toutes les techniques de Naruto  
Armes : Un katana (un sabre)  
Tenues : _(Dernière photo sur Skyrock . com)_ : Kimono court rouge foncé  
Meilleur ami : Gaara  
Amoureux : Gaara  
Aimée de : Gaara  
Histoire : Pendant l'attaque de Kyubi, le 4e Hokage a scellé Kyubi en Natsumi et Naruto. Donc ils sont des Jinckuruki jumeaux. Le 4e Hokage a demandé au père de Gaara qui se trouvait à cette attaque de la prendre. Son père l'emmena à Suna où elle vivrait comme une fille normal et reviendra à Konoha où elle retrouva son frère. Elle est devenu ami avec Gaara malgré les persécutions que subissait le Jinckuriki. Elle en reçu aussi car les autres enfants apprit que Natsumi cotayait Gaara. Mais elle continua de faire confiance à Gaara. Mais Gaara devint tout d'un coup froid envers elle (à cause de la mort de l'adulte qui était gentil avec lui). Mais elle continua de lui parler mais se stoppa quand Gaara l'a frappa et qui la menaça de la tuer. Elle reviendra une fille normale et essaye d'éviter Gaara en attendant qu'il change. Pendant son enfance, elle eut pendant toutes ses nuits des visions et les sentiments de ce que pensait Naruto mais elle ne comprit que bien plus tard lorsqu'elle fit la rencontre avec ses parents qui lui racontèrent ce qui s'est passé. En faisant des recherches, elle comprit qu'elle a utilisé son chakra et celui de Kyubi pour créer des "hologrammes" de ces parents. Elle a utilisé une technique permettant de ramener n'importe quelle personne à la vie mais pas dans ce monde mais un monde imaginaire (qui peut être dans un rêve).

* * *

*Traduction :

Baka = Idiot, imbécile


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les retrouvailles

_Précédemment_ _:_

 _Plus loin, on voyait ce qui étaient parti tout à l'heure, les observer de loin._

 _\- Happy End, dit Yamto._

 _\- Je suis content pour ces deux-là, dit Shimizu._

 _Chacun souriait. Mais ils savaient, ce sera aussi le début d'un très long combat avec Natsumi._

* * *

Les adultes décidèrent de partir : Tsunade partit avec Shimizu pour remplir le transfert de Natsumi, Yamato rentra chez lui et Kakashi fit de même mais fut défié par son rival, Gai.

 **Retour à Natsumi et Jiraya**

Après avoir pleuré, Natsumi se sépara de Jiraya souriante. Jiraya lui demanda de lui raconter comment elle était au courant pour ses parents et Konoha.

\- En faites, j'ai grandi dans une famille chaleureuse mais j'avais cette impression de ne pas avoir ma place ici, donc je n'étais pas proche et eux aussi. Mais je ne faisais pas trop attention à cela, j'avais pensé que c'était mon imagination. Mais quand j'ai rencontré la première fois Gaara, son chakra de Jinckûriki est entré en contact avec le mien et a réveillé Kurama qui était en moi. Avant, Kurama était "endormi" et du coup on me causé pas de souffrance contrairement à Naruto et Gaara.  
\- Je vois... Kurama ? demanda Jiraya.  
\- C'est le vrai nom de Kyubi, répondit-elle. Puis le soir venu, j'ai commencé à recevoir ce que ressentait Naruto physiquement et mentalement. Au début c'était violent mais au bout de quelques mois je ne ressentait plus la douleur mais j'avais toujours ses visions horribles. Et... ensuite...  
\- Ensuite ? demanda-t-il la suite de son récit.

"Dois-je lui parler de ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?" se demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Jiraya vit l'hésitation et la douleur dans son visage et lui dit...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ça si tu n'es pas encore prête.  
\- Arigatoo* , lui remercia-t-elle avec reconnaissance. Ensuite, lors de l'attaque d'Orochimaru pendant l'examen de Chûnin d'i ans, j'ai commencé à ressentir de la douleur. C'était probablement quand Naruto a utilisé le chakra de Kurama. Je n'ai pas participé à l'Examen de Chûnin car le 4e Kazekage m'en a empêché. J'avais compris par instinct féminine qu'il me caché quelque chose et plus sur mes origines. Mais Kurama m'en a empêché en me disant qu'Orochimaru avait assassiné le père de Gaara et de ne pas le voir. Et ensuite j'avais compris que Kurama connaissait beaucoup de choses que les autres et il fut obligé de me raconter la vérité sur mes origines.  
\- "Obligé" ? C'est un démon... lui rappela Jiraya.  
\- Oh, mais j'ai ma propre tactique... lui dit-elle avec un aura démoniaque.

" Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ? " se dit-il en pensant de ne la jamais mettre en colère.

\- Au début, j'en voulais à Kurama pour ce qui s'était passé mais je lui ai pardonné. J'avais compris pourquoi il me regarda depuis longtemps avec un regard triste : à ce moment-là, il regretta vraiment quand il s'est attaqué au village mais il savait que ces excuses ne seront jamais écoutées et pardonnées. Plus tard, il m'a appris une technique me permettant de ressusciter les morts...

En entendant ces mots, Jiraya retenu son souffle avec choc. Elle utilise des techniques interdites ?! Mais il soupira de soulagement quand il entendit la fin de sa phrase.

\- Dans un monde imaginaire.  
\- Un monde imaginaire ? questionna-t-il.  
\- Oui, je l'utilise la nuit pendant que je dors car le monde des rêves me permet d'utiliser cette technique. Elle puise sur l'énergie du propriétaire du rêve, je l'ai utilisé sur moi, d'abord, puis Naruto.  
\- Naruto aussi ?  
\- Oui, mais il ne vas pas mourir. Il sera plus fatigué et moi aussi vu que je l'ai utilisée.. dit-elle en baillant.  
\- Honnêtement, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais utilisé une technique interdite, lui raconta.  
\- Je ne ferai pas ça...

" Peut-être, vu que tu es la sœur jumelle de celui qui a volé le Rouleau des Techniques Interdites pour devenir plus fort et devenir Genin... " précisa-t-il à lui-même. Natsumi qui était au courant de cet accident compris le silence de son parrain. " Naruto, espèce d'idiot " pensa-t-elle.

\- Natsumi, commença-t-il, tu as un endroit pour dormir ?

Elle se tut puis s'exclama qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de si important. Jiraya pensa que même si leur personnalités est différentes et ils ont toujours des points communs.

\- Je dors toujours dehors, annonça-t-elle.  
\- Nande* ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Le soir, j'adore regarder le ciel. Les étoiles sont très beaux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

Jiraya se leva et remonta dans sa chambre. Puis il redescendit dans le salon..

\- Tiens, ce sont les clés de la maison de tes parents. Elle est à toi, prends-en bien soin, lui révéla-t-il tout en lui remettant la clé à Natsumi.  
\- Arigatoo*, remercia-t-elle en acceptant la clé. Euh...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.  
\- J'aimerais passer du temps avec vous, Jiraya-san... Enfin, si vous êtes libres, avoua-t-elle.

On pouvait voir ses joues légèrement rouges. Jiraya sourit..

\- Je suis libre et je passerai la journée avec toi. Je payerai aussi le déjeuner, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Arigatoo*, Jiraya-san, remercia-t-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

Soudain Jiraya se souvint qu'une fille belle est très près de lui. Le rouge lui vint au visage avant de saigner du nez et de perdre connaissance.

\- Jiraya-san ?! s'exclama-t-elle avant de vérifier si son parrain allait bien.

 **Dans le bureau de Tsunade**

Elle commença à remplir les papiers pour Natsumi quand elle ressentit un grand frisson dans le dos puis suivit d'une colère.

" Nande*, je suis en colère, moi ? " se demanda-t-elle avant de continuer ce qu'elle faisait.

* * *

*Traduction :  
Arigatoo : Merci  
Nande : Pourquoi


End file.
